memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Templar (NCC-573912)
|registry=NCC-573912 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Tristan Marshall |launched=2385 |status=Active (2389) }} The USS Templar (NCC-573912) was an Federation starship built in the year 2385. It was commanded by Tristan Marshall. The ship made first contact with a dozen races. It was also one of the main flagships during the Second Eugenics War. History The Hobus crisis In 2387, the USS Templar was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star. He met with mixed sentiments from the survivors. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. While during this rescue mission, Captain Marshall discovered the last survivors of the Reman race. All of them had perished in the explosion, save for this group of pirates, who were a branch of Shinzon's coalition. They pledged their loyalty to Marshall and gave him information for their lives... That information was the indentity of the Klingon house whose members had killed his parents: the House of Tanas. Though he did not immediately pursue this link, he kept it inside himself, secretly waiting for the opportunity to be sent into Klingon space. Unfortunately, his old friend and mentor foresaw this (since he himself had endured the same thing when assimilated by the Borg) and petitioned that he be allowed to continue his search throughout Romulan space and be kept away from Klingon Imperial space by any means necessary. Tristan felt betrayed by Picard and the two drifted away. This estrangement would last for several months. Later General Worf lead a task force to stop Nero's quest for vengeance following the destruction of Romulus. The Templar and Intrepid also joined the battle against the Narada. The task force was quickly overwhelmed and the Narada fired it's advanced weaponry and crippled the USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) with a single volley. Nero demanded that Worf deliver himself as a captive. Worf agreeed, but used the surrender as cover to lead an EVA mission onto Nero's vessel. The Klingons meet with initial success, while Worf made his way to the command center to find Nero. Worf rejected Nero's attempts to persuade him,and is impaled by the vessel's Borg-enhanced mechanisms. Alive but only tenuously, Worf was beamed to the Enterprise as part of a ploy to lower the Starfleet vessel's shields, and was immediately transported to sickbay. Worf was still recovering from the wounds received onboard the Narada. The Intrepid and the Templar were sent to escort Spock, who had launched the Jellyfish to try and stop the Hobus supernova doing any further damage. Tristan was determined to make sure that his mission was a success. Nero, enraged by the loss of his homeworld, opened fire on the Jellyfish. The Templar and the Intrepid fired their weapons at the Narada to keep Spock from being hit. Both ships sustained heavy damage, but managed to survive. Spock's red matter created a black hole, Nero voiced his fury at Spock's having saved Vulcan, at what Nero considered to be Romulus's escape. But before Nero could take his revenge any further the Narada was sucked into the black hole. As the Narada disappeared Nero promised he would have his revenge. Then the Intrepid finds no sign of the supernova, the Jellyfish, or the Narada. Unfortunately, Spock was not found by the USS Templar or the USS Intrepid-A. They realized that Spock knew he wouldn't escape and that Spock sacrificed himself to save the galaxy. Mutara sector mission In 2388, Starfleet Command lost contact with Regula I after the [[USS Columbia (NCC-1647)|USS Columbia]] was destroyed by a Elachi ship, Admiral Kathryn Janeway sent the Intrepid and a small fleet to Regula I in the Mutara sector. The Templar was part of the fleet. Admiral Janeway came with the fleet aboard Voyager. The fleet got a distress call from the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-74655)|USS Stargazer]], it was under attack by Elachi ships. The fleet set a course for Regula I using their quantum slipstream drives. Twelve hours later the fleet arrived at Regula I, the fleet engaged the Elachi ships. After drving off the Elachi ships from Regula I, Captain Kira lead a away team to the station with Colonel Sarah Mackenzie along with Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant Harry Kim. Soon the away team came under attack by a Human woman armed with a Klingon disruptor pistol. Captain Kira ordered Colonel Mackenzie to use a stun grenade to stun the Human. It was found that the Human woman was Cheryl Anderson, Typhuss's ex-wife and the second woman was a clone of Xena. The Voyager officers returned to Voyager, Captain Kira ordered Mackenzie back to the ship with the two women and take them to sickbay. Mackenzie beamed back to the ship and later Captain Kira beamed back to the ship. Crew manifest Commanding officer: *Tristan Marshall (2385-2401) Executive officer: *Fredrick Drake (2385-2401) Chief engineer: *Kolyat Chief medical officer: *Hannah Monteray (2385-2401) Tactical officer: *Chd'Thirru (2385-2401) Science officer: *Kyara (2385-2401) Conn officer: *Visas Chief of security: *Harrison Vogler (2385) *Ben Chambers (2385-2401) Transporter chief: *William Kengston Navigator: *G'Nort (2385) *Olivia Hayes (2385-2401) List of first contacts *Ultari *The Weird Sisters -2400 (Though not a new race, this was Starfleet's first known encounter with these members of the Q Continuum) *Frecons -2400 *Is'dona -2402 *Drell -2405 Category:Federation starships Category:Excalibur class starships